


Goodbye

by sabershadowkat



Series: How Sam Saved Dean By Becoming Evil [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sam reached out to touch Dean, stopped, and closed his hand in a fist.</i><br/>Based on mid-season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Third of six stories in this series.

Sam glanced around the motel room one last time, searching for anything he’d missed. His satchel sat by the door, filled with books he wanted to keep, packets of crushed flowers and herbs, amulets, ammunition, holy water, spare boxers, and his laptop. He had the weapons he was taking on his person. He’d purchase clothing and anything else he needed as he needed it. 

The faint rays of dawn slid through the gap in the lime green curtains covering the windows. Sam’s sneakers made no noise on the worn carpet as he walked around the room. Empty food wrappers and beer bottles were strewn on any available flat surface. An infomercial about the wonders of a cat litter sifter played mutely on the television. Sound asleep, Dean lay sprawled in his jeans on the gold weave bedspread, drooling unattractively. His bare toes twitched as Sam moved between the two double beds. Sam checked the night table and, finding nothing, knew he had no more excuses to linger. It was time to leave. 

Sam exhaled slowly and looked down at Dean. Dean’s dark eyelashes fanned against his sun-kissed, freckled skin. Worry lines creased the corners of his eyes and his forehead even in sleep. Sam was about to cause the lines to deepen, but at least Dean would be alive in order for that to happen. 

Sam reached out to touch Dean, stopped, and closed his hand in a fist. Dean would wake up thinking that today was his last day in possession of his soul. Sam hadn’t told him, but the contract had been destroyed months ago with the agreement Sam had made. Dean would keep his soul and even be somewhat protected in the times to come. He wouldn’t understand it, though, until tomorrow dawned and by then it would be too late. Sam was locked onto the path he’d chosen and nothing would change it. 

To save his brother’s life, Sam would destroy the world. 

_"Goodbye, Dean,"_ Sam said silently, and stepped away from the bed. He picked up his satchel, opened the motel room door, and paused on the threshold. Outside, a contingent of demons waited for him – royal bodyguards for the Boy King. 

Sam glanced over his shoulder at Dean one last time. Dean slept peacefully on, oblivious to the love Sam had for him. And he would never be told. 

Sam smiled sadly, stepped outside, and closed the door behind him, leaving his humanity behind.


End file.
